Scooby Doo and the Hex girls new vampires
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is the forth seaqule to Thorn's new baby, A New life and Scooby Doo and Zombieland Luna Dusk and Daphne all got pregnant only a month apart
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo or the Hex Girls I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara but I do own Zoey, Lunar, Emily, Ivy, Emma, Juila, Amy, Dixie, Daylon, Linda, Kate and Bella.

It was night time and Zoey was 4 years old and Bella was 1 year old Luna came back and said "Thorn Dusk Bella Zoey I have something to tell you!" yelled Luna The girls rushed to the door Luna said "Girls this is my new husband Lunar I married him while you and the gang were at China".

2 weeks later

Luna got sick 3 times today and she and Lunar do not know why but Dusk was married to Daylon Daylon and Lunar were vampires with Thorn's girls Bella and Zoey.

"Luna are you OK you do not look like you are OK why not you rest" said Lunar.

1 month later

Dusk was sick 3 times and she and Daylon do not know why same with Lunar and Dusk.

1 month later

Daphne was also sick but this time only 2 times Daphne might have tiwns with Fred

Thorn got Zoey off to school and after Zoey was gone Thorn was going to turn on the TV to watch the dead next door and Bella was sleeping near the TV.

Luna came back from the store and went to Thorn happy "Thorn guess what?" asked Luna "What is it Luna I am trying to watch TV" said Thorn "I am pregnant with 3 babies!" yelled Luna "What you are pregnant with 3 childern?" said Thorn "That's great we are going to have alot of kids there" said Thorn.

"Are you happy Thorn Dusk knew she was having 3 babies too?" said Luna "Oh Luna you bet I am happy for you and Dusk did you tell Lunar?" asked Thorn.

"Yes and Dusk tolled Daylon too" said Luna Dusk is at school with Zoey until Bella was trying to stand up "Thorn!" yelled Luna "Look your daughter is trying to stand up" said Luna Bella was trying to stand but she kept falling a few times but the Bella finally stand up Thorn was laughing and crying at the same time "Come to mommy Bella" said Thorn Bella was walking up to her mother Thorn picked her up.

"Oh my god Bella you are like me" said Thorn as she huged her.

"Oh that reminds me Thorn Bella is turning 2 in november and Bella might be starting to talk" said Luna "You're right Luna I wish Bella will stay a baby and never grow up but that is not the way it is" giggled Thorn "If you keep wishing that you will stay a mother and never die" said Luna.

2 months later

It was after Bella's birthday now Bella is 2 years old Daphne came over and saw Luna was 5 months pregnant and Luna's stomach was getting bigger and same with Dusk she was 4 months pregnant Daphne's stomach was getting bigger too Daphne was 3 months pregnant Luna Daphne and Dusk are pregnant only a month apart "Come here Bella" said Daphne and Bella was runing to Daphne "You were runing Bella" said Thorn "what a big girl you are" said Daphne.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part 2!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Scooby Doo or the Hex Girls I wish I did but they are own by Waner Brothers and Hanna Barbara but I do own Zoey, Lunar, Emily, Ivy, Emma, Juila, Amy, Dixie, Daylon, Linda, Kate and Bella.

Luna was getting close to her due date and Lunar was a little nerous about his girlfriend going into labor same with Thorn Daphne and Dusk Zoey and Bella were with Shaggy Velma Scooby Doo and Fred whlie Thorn, Daphne and Dusk take care of poor Luna because Luna's back is very sore because she will be having her babies very soon.

Lunar was outside talking to fred then Lunar went back in the house Luna felt a sharp kick of one of her babies and she felt rush of water coming out of her Thorn heard it she turned off the tv and rush toward Luna Thorn looked on the ground and saw that Luna's water broke "Luna your water just broke" said Thorn.

"Oh my god I am going in labor now" said Luna as she looked down "LUNAR!" yelled Luna Lunar ran down the stairs and saw Luna with her big tummy "Luna what is worng?" asked Lunar "The babies they are coming now!" yelled Luna Daphne and Dusk rushed to Luna and said that she is having the babies now.

"Yes I am" growled Luna "OK Luna breathe and relax we are getting you upstairs Thorn and Lunar helped Luna up the stairs and into Thorn's room Thorn was deilvering the babies "Luna breathe it will be over soon" said Thorn.

4 hours later

"AH!" Luna screamed in labor.

Luna gave Lunar her evil eyes. The eyes a woman gives her husband when they're in labor. She gave him a look that said "You did this to me! You did!"

"Push!" yelled Thorn Luna screamed in labor until the first baby was out "Its a girl" said Thorn as she put the baby aside until Luna's labor was over.

"OK Luna you are doing fine and the next one is coming" said Thorn.

Luna pushed as hard as she can until the next baby was out "Its another girl" said Thorn and she put the baby aside "This is the last one Luna and we are done" said Thorn.

Luna pushed as hard as she can until the last baby was out "Its a girl" said Thorn "Oh god my babies Thorn please can me and Lunar see them" said Luna Thorn showed the babies to Lunar and Luna Luna's 2 girls look like her but they have a little bit of dark brown hair like Lunars and the third girl Looks like the dad but she had Luna's red hair.

Lunar got his daughter that looks like him and Luna got 2 girls that look like her "are you girls so cute I am going to call you one with your father's eyes Emily and you with my eyes Emma" said Luna "and Luna I will name our daughter that she looks like me Ivy" said Lunar.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
